This invention concerns a composite loose leaf notebook and support structure for electronic components and instructional materials generally in the form of a book. By electronic components is meant any relatively rigid package such as, for example, an instructional microcomputer system kit, and by instructional materials is meant general explanatory directions, operation manuals, codes and the like for use in operating such systems. The present invention provides a protective environment and a unique housing for such equipment and instructional materials associated therewith in one book form.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a portable enclosure uniquely suited for using and displaying electronic equipment and its associated instructional materials.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination book and support structure for housing functional electronic equipment and associated materials not heretofore available.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a composite loose leaf notebook and support structure of a new form suitable for shelving and subsequent identification in accordance with library standards.
To achieve these objectives, the composite book and support structure embracing the present invention includes planar cover members similar to a book cover, and associated with these cover members support members for carrying one or more components of electronic equipment. The support members and the instructional materials such as pamphlets, manuals, and books are disposed in such a mutual relationship that, when the planar cover members are folded together, they are juxtaposed, the whole presenting a compact, functional and convenient form for housing, protecting and using the electronic components and instructional materials.
The supporting members for the electronic components and the instructional materials are essentially variable, and it is necessary only that they permit accessibility to said components and optionally to the books or pamphlets so that these may conveniently and rapidly be withdrawn from and replaced in the assembly when the planar cover members are in the open, unfolded position.
In a preferred embodiment, the support structure comprises first and second transparent support members movably positioned to cooperatively receive electronic components therebetween held within the planar cover members proximate a collection of books or pamphlets, the arrangement being such that access to the components with a view to extracting one or more of same is permitted only when the cover members are sufficiently opened.
These and other objectives of the present invention will become more apparent after consideration of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like characters of reference designate like parts throughout the several views.